Sparkplug Walker
This is Galvatream's character, do not use without permission. Sparkplug Walker is the oldest child of Nya and Jay, the older brother to Mary, the nephew to Kai and Skylor and the cousin of Zarah. He is the current Elemental Master of Lightning and the resident tech genius of the Tech Ninja. History: Early Life: Sparkplug was born to Jay and Nya three years before Mary and a year before Zarah. He would be raised in his families home in Ignacia where he would discover his Elemental Powers. He would be recruited by Lloyd to join the Tech Ninja to help protect Ninjago with his parents permission. Necromancer Rampage: When Ochukras the Serpent escaped the Never-Realm and arrived in Ninjago to exact his revenge and complete his goal. Sparkplug would work with the other Tech Ninja to fight against The Resurrected. He was present when Lydia unlocked her control over Golden-Power and defeated Ochukras. Tech Children: Sparkplug, alongside his sister, would be a key factor in defeating the Children of Tech as he could overload Lady Tech's Nindroid forces. Tournament of Elements: Sparkplug wasn't as excited about the Annual Tournament of Elements held by his uncle and aunt as the others were, but was more interested in testing his new inventions out during the time. He, like the others, was surprised to learn that Zarah's life wasn't as great as they all thought. He delivered the news of Kai's death with Mary to their parents. Facing the Slavers: Sparkplug would soon aid fighting against the Tar'nok Slavers where he was the first to be captured by them. He would be forced to watch as Zarah and Zar'jan the Brutal fought in singe combat. He was present when Zarah unlocked her true potential. The Forgotten People: Sparkplug would soon be key in fighting against The Forgotten people when they threatened to cover all of Ninjago in water. He wasn't happy at first with The Awoken Princes' attraction towards his sister, or her attraction towards him but grew to accept The Awoken Prince as a brother in-law. The Monoliths: Sparkplug would soon join the other Tech Ninja in travelling to the core of Ninjago where they discovered a hidden world beneath theirs locked in a civil war. He would be the first to discover the deception The Monolithic King used against them and joined The Rebellion early on. Training Simulation: Sparkplug would soon take part in a training simulation designed toed test their limits and skills. He would work with his sister to fight against Phoenix. A Molten Shock: Sparkplug would become the centre of attention when the Molten Electrocution arrived in Ninjago. He would be enraged at the injuries they dealt to his sister and fought against King Electro in combat. He was victorious but warned that The Bringer of Doom was coming. Family legacy: Sparkplug would be with his parents when the Fire Oni returned. He would return to the Temple of Airjitzu where he fought alongside The Awoken Prince in fending off the ancient Oni warriors. The Dark Mage: Sparkplug was enraged at Hur'Draal Oni'Wise for corrupting his cousin. He took it personally and had to be kept in the calm by Berlin for a majority of the time. Stranded in the Realm of Dread: Personality: Sparkplug is an energetic person with a love for technology. He is often full of energy and ideas and likes to speak fast. Weapons: Sparkplug either wields nunchucks or a kusarigama in combat. He has been known to use other, unconventional weapons at times such as a spanner or wrench when caught off-guard.Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Tech Ninja Category:Ninja Category:Male Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Lightning Category:Galvatream's Characters Category:Galvatream's Ninja Category:Galvatream's universe